Overtime
by Kell-D
Summary: Jason is forced to work Overtime on a Friday night but it may not be as boring as he thought. -Oneshot- I'll keep going if people like it.


This is just something i thought of when i was bored one day. I love Pam's sarcasm and Jason is just so deliciously stupid i couldn't help it. It was supposed to be a one shot but i kind of left myself wanting more. lol. I'll keep going if people like it. Please Review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own SVM...but of course you already knew that :-) This is rated M for the language but if i keep going best believe there will be LEMONS.

*Shots*

XxX

How the hell did I get stuck workin tonight? Not that I had any other plans, but I sure as shit didn't want to be doing this. Me and Hoyt were at Merlotte's drinkin us some beers when in walks our boss Catfish.

"Stackhouse," he yells, "I need you to get over to Maddox Boulevard."

"What? Why?" I asked putting my beer down on the bar.

"Because I said so that's why. Now stop your whining and get going. We're paving that road tonight and I need a supervisor over there."

"Why don't you go yourself," I asked trying to get out of it. He gave me a stern look and crossed his arms over his chest. He had another thing coming if he thought he was gonna stare Jason Stackhouse down. I crossed my arms and stared right back at his big dumb face.

"Stackhouse!" he said raising his voice.

Hoyt grabbed my shoulder breaking my concentration, "It's not that big a deal Jason I'll go too." Then he turned to Catfish to see if that would be alright. He nodded. "We gettin paid overtime for this," I asked.

"Yeah yeah, now get going," he said as he took a seat at the bar beside us.

I sucked my teeth as loud as I could. He thinks he can just waltz in here, interrupting our…whatever it doesn't matter what we were doing. This ain't fair. What happened to Buck? I thought he was supervising this job. Then Hoyt interrupted my thoughts again talkin about let's just go cuz he needs the money. In all honesty I really could use the money but I just don't feel like doing it.

So here we are, having the worst Friday night in history. Ok so I might be exaggerating a little but this definitely isn't what I had in mind. I'd been hoping I could hook up with that girl Crystal from Hotshot tonight. Thanks Catfish! I look up and see Hoyt giving me a funny look. I know he's probably thinking why don't I get my lazy ass out of this truck and help but you know what…Catfish said to come here and supervise. I don't have to get out to do that. I can see just fine from here. At least it won't take too long…it's only about 50 meters of road that we're paving. I'll be glad not to have to drive over these damn potholes anymore. I turned the radio on and scanned the channels. Nothing. I sighed loudly and decided I might as well get out and do something so we could hurry up and get the hell outta here. It was a few minutes till 11 and I figured we could be out of here by 12.

"Look who finally decided to join us," said one of the guys named Jerry.

"You shut your fuckin mouth and just do what you're supposed to do," I said with authority.

"Oh I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing…I was just wondering what it was you were doing."

"Supervising." I walked over to the truck to get the signs we use to direct the traffic and stood in the middle of the road.

"What are you doing Jason...ain't no traffic this time of night," said Hoyt. I could just punch him in the face sometimes. I shot him a shut-the-fuck-up look and he went right back to work. I leaned on the SLOW sign and just stared down the dark road.

**XxX**

"Jason JASON," I hear the guys yelling and I turn around to glare at them. I guess I kinda spaced out for a minute.

"WHAT!"

"Get out of the street," one of them yells.

"Huh?" I turn around to see a baby blue Jag sitting in front of me. "Oh sorry," I said taking a step back but then I caught a glimpse of the driver. I leaned forward and squinted a little to see if I could tell who it was, but just as I did I was blinded by the high beams. I put my hand to my eyes to block the light.

"What the hell? You mother fucker," I yelled.

"Oh no my secret's out! Get the hell out of my way," I heard come from the car.

It's a chick, and she sounds HOT! I slowly made my way around to the driver's side and looked in the window. Holy Shit! It's that bloodsucker chick. Her window was halfway down and her dark blue eyes were burning a hole in my head. She was wearing a skin tight leather top or dress or something…I couldn't really tell…it was pretty dark but her boobs looked great in whatever it was. I'd seen her before a couple times but never this close. She looked barely legal. Oh God, she's jail bait…wait a minute…don't bloodsuckers live forever? I wonder how old she is. It didn't matter how old she was. No chick, dead or alive, could resist my charm or my chiseled abs…but didn't she just say that she fucked mothers?

"Can I help you," she asked me with a blank expression.

"Hi there sweetie," I said as I leaned forward putting my hand on the roof of the car.

"Sweetie?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"You look pretty sweet to me," I said wagging my eyebrows at her. "We should go out."

"Are you blind," she asked casually.

"Uhh…No. Where you on your way to?"

She rolled her eyes at me and sighed loud. Gosh she was a hard one. I looked over to where Hoyt and the guys were working and of course everyone had stopped to look at me. Now I had to get this chicks number or I would never hear the end of it.

"I don't have time for this," she said with a little accent. Cool. I never dated a Jamaican before. Next thing I knew she jumped to her knees and was halfway out the window grabbing my collar. Our faces were close enough to kiss but all of a sudden my confidence was gone. My heart was beating in my throat and my voice had disappeared. I swallowed hard and tried to look everywhere but at her. She started to giggle but it wasn't a sweet innocent girl kind of giggle…it was kind of scary.

"Look at me," she said in a seductive voice.

I heard one of the guys laugh and tried to look over at them but she yanked me closer and I looked right in her eyes.

"That's better," she said holding me even tighter. I was starting to feel a little fuzzy. Kind of like when I drink to many beers. "Now, you will stop this pathetic flirting and get the hell out of my way. Although I am drop dead gorgeous, ha ha, you know that I am completely out or your league and if you ever see me again you will not approach me unless you want to lick my Louboutins. "

I shook my head to get rid of the weird feeling before replying, "What the hell is a lou-boo-tin? Unless that's some kind of code word for pussy I won't be lickin it."

She looked kind of surprised for a second then her face went to that blank expression again. This chick was weird. I was starting to regret this. I should have just gotten out the way and let her pass. She leaned forward and pulled my head to the side with her free hand. _'Oh god she's gonna kill me'._ I was sure this was the end. I closed my eyes tight and waited, but instead of sharp fangs I felt something cool and wet. Holy shit, she was licking my neck. _'Instant boner!'_

"What is your name," she asked pushing me away. She was licking her lips like I tasted as good as Gran's cooking used to taste and her fangs were out. My heart was beating so fast I was sure I would go into cardiac arrest or something like that.

"Jason…Jason Stackhouse," I said finding my voice. "I think you know my sister Sookie."

"I see," she said. That explains a lot". I didn't know what that was supposed to mean so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Well it's been fun but I really should be going now," she said with a fake smile.

"So…you won't go out with me?" I was actually disappointed, and it wasn't because no chick had ever said no to me. For some reason I really wanted to go out with her even though she scared the shit out of me.

"I don't do men," she replied. "Remember…Mother fucker?"

Was this some kind of joke? What did she mean by that? Is she saying what I think she's saying? _'Boner number 2!'_ "Nothing personal…you look and taste delicious," she continued, "but…you understand don't you?"

She shrugged and sat back in her seat. Then like a ton of bricks it hit me…CONFIDENCE. I leaned forward slowly sticking my head in her window. I know this was dangerous but I just couldn't help myself. I put my lips as close to her ear as I could without touching her.

"I'm not just any man," I said adding some extra bass to my voice. "I'm the man who's name you're gonna be screamin tonight." Then I did exactly what she had done to me earlier. I licked her neck right below her ear as slowly as I could and to my surprise she didn't pull away. The feel of her cool skin was a little strange but by no means a turn off. She shivered like she was cold or something, probably from the warmth. I'm a little hotter than normal people since I got turned into a werepanther. It pisses me off every time I think about it but to be honest I kinda like it now.

She turned and looked at me dead in the eyes and this time I met her gaze. She was trying to intimidate me but it wasn't gonna work. Then all of a sudden she lunged at me faster than I could even see and had sunk her fangs into my neck. My stomach dropped like it does when you're on a roller coaster but I didn't flinch. It was an odd type of sensation it hurt and felt good at the same time. _'Boner number 3'_, this girl was good. Hoyt yelled my name but I just put my hand up telling him to stay where he was. I wasn't backing down and now she knew that. I felt her lick the two fang marks before she pulled back. Blood was dripping off her chin and her eyes were closed as if she were savoring my taste. I don't know if this makes me a sexual deviant or something but she looked sexy in like a primitive kinda way. Calvin told me I should expect things like this because of my animal side or something like that so I won't worry too much about it.

I wiped the blood off her face with my thumb and put it to her lips so she could lick it off. She looked at me cautiously but she did it…real slow.

"You must be a fucking idiot," she said quietly. I guess she was talking to herself.

"That's what everyone thinks. Don't bother me none though." I might be an idiot but the one thing I know is women. It don't matter if she's a vampire or not I'm Jason fucking Stackhouse.

"Wait right here," I told her. Then I walked over to my truck to get something to write my number on. I know she probably has a cell phone but women appreciate these kinds of things. It's a little more personal than saying _'hey you gotta cell? Put my number in it'_. She was on the phone when I got back to her car but I only heard the end of the conversation. Who the hell was she calling Master? She turned to me with an annoyed expression then put her car in drive. Before she could put her foot on the gas I reached my hand in her window with the folded piece of paper between my fingers.

"Call me. You won't be disappointed," I said.

She just rolled her eyes and skidded off kicking dirt up on Hoyt and the others and she drove around the equipment.

"Who was that," Hoyt yelled.

FUCK! I didn't even ask her what her name was.


End file.
